


Hell is Just a Memory

by SalmonCenter



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, JaliceWeek20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCenter/pseuds/SalmonCenter
Summary: A fic for Jalice Week Day 4 - Domestic bliss!!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Hell is Just a Memory

Ever since meeting Alice, Jasper finds himself admitting to being wrong on a daily basis. Of course, watching a movie is more fun with popcorn even though they don’t eat. Petting cats that he would much rather eat is satisfying, especially when they purr. Joining the Cullens was the right decision despite Carlisle being a direct line to the Volturi. 

Edward takes note of his obsession and spells it out for him one night, having thoroughly poked through his brain for long enough to understand. 

“In the South, a mistake means death. Destruction,” Edward says as he moves his knight across the chessboard. It has taken Jasper days to understand the mechanics of chess, and it will take even longer for him to understand that Edward simply can’t lose. At least, that’s what Alice says. Alice is never wrong. “It’s much different here, with the way we live. You don’t have to worry about that kind of thing so much.”

Jasper remains silent and makes his move, acutely aware of the fact that it’s the wrong one once he feels the displeasure emanating from Alice, even in the other room. Edward is right- a mistake with Maria meant being expelled from the only life he knew, and a mistake in battle meant losing everything. Edward’s move comes almost immediately after his own. 

“Even when it comes to Alice. Carlisle would never tell the Volturi about her, especially not when he knows what they would do.” Edward doesn’t look up from the table, watching Jasper’s hand cross the board. Another instantaneous move. Jasper reigns in his frustration. “If they ever found out, they would still have a hard time going after her.” Edward glances up at him, taking note of his confused expression.

_Why?_ Jasper asks silently. 

“Because I’m the best little sister!” Alice calls out from down the hall before poking her head around the corner. “Right?”

“Right,” Edward confirms. Jasper is still astounded by how quickly Alice has formed a spot for herself in this Coven- _no, family_ \- and he’s even more shocked that the spot contains enough room for him, too. “Checkmate.” 

Jasper doesn’t even have time to growl before Alice is behind him, arms draped around his shoulders, and hands interlocked at his chest. He can smell her new shoes, feel the way her cotton shirt is just slightly stiffer than the worn ones, and relaxes. If Alice is safe enough to go on a shopping trip, surely he can let Edward win this round of chess? 

Jasper flicks over his king, careful to keep from crushing it, and nods.

“You win. I’m starting to think that you might have an unfair advantage,” Jasper grins, enjoying the way Alice’s contentment crashes over him. “It’s definitely fairer when you play with Alice. Ma’am?” Jasper unhooks Alice’s hands and stands up, offering her the chair. She takes it eagerly, legs dangling off the edge. Edward groans.

“Oh, come on!” Alice teases, resetting the board as Jasper takes a seat on the sofa. “It’s just a game!”


End file.
